At the Foot of the War Memorial
by EvanPotter14
Summary: Teddy visits the war memorial and contemplates the sacrifice that so many made.


Long before the dawn began on Teddy's first Saturday at Hogwarts, a student rose, got dressed, and snuck out of the Gryffindor tower. As the horizon was beginning to brighten, a figure walked quickly across the castle grounds. And just as the sun's first rays hit the names carved into the smooth stone of the memorial, a young boy sat at its foot.

This was not Teddy's first time at the war memorial. Every May 2nd he came with 1000's of others for the annual ceremony. He had even come many times with Harry.

But he had never come alone.

He sat there for several minutes before running his finger over the names. There were 100's of names, every witch and wizard killed in either of the two wars was listed. One by one, Teddy found the names he was looking for and thought about each of them.

First he found James and Lily Potter, the man and woman whose final acts were to save those they loved. The couple that went down fighting and protecting others.

Then Cedric Diggory, the boy who had his whole life ahead of him, the boy who died for no fault of his own, but because he was honest and fair.

Sirius Black, the prankster who stood up to his own family and never wavered from his beliefs.

Next to Sirius' name was that of Regulas Black, the man who dared to turn against all he believed in to do what was right. Who lived- " If you want to know a man's heart, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."

Dumbledore, the conductor who never finished the show. The man who taught others from his mistakes, but died never telling his brother how much he was sorry.

Alaster Moody, the fearsome auror who showed true loyalty and went down how he always wanted, fighting. Who was the strong post when he was needed most.

He faltered at the name of Severus Snape, the Slytherin whose courage and love beat all Gryffindors. His never failing love for the kind girl with almond shaped green eyes had lead him to lay down his life for the same cause she had.

The last 4 names were the hardest for Teddy to think about. His fingers trembled as he passed over them.

Dobby, a free elf, whose actions had ensured that house elves were freed from their oppression. The elf who stood up, even when he knew he would never be seen.

Fred Weasley- Teddy thought of George, of the haunted eyes that replaced his usual smiles everytime he looked onto a mirror. Fred Weasley , who had put his family first and died as he lived, laughing.

Remus Lupin the man who struggled with so much more than his friends, even as a boy. The man who had to watch his friends die, all for the same cause, and then he joined them.

And last of all, the name Tonks Lupin. Harry always said that they wouldn't dare put Nymphadora. Her final act had been to join her husband, to find him and stay beside him forever.

Teddy sat there for a long time in silence, letting tears freely slide down his face. Then slowly, he began to talk.

"Hey mum, dad, I made Gryffindor. I thought you would like to know. And dad, thank you for your letter and the map. I never could have found my way around if it wasn't for that map."

He told his parents about his friends at school and his classes. For many hours he sat there, until the sun was high above the trees.

Many more early morning suns found the same small figure sitting at the feet of the huge atone. Over time he would grow, and no longer a boy, but a man would visit, sitting on the grass, talking to those he would never meet, but always admire and love. Those who all left someone behind, but would do the same again for those same people.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? I don't know if the end turned out right,( I wrote at least 6 versions of the last 3 lines) but I really wanted to convey the feelings that Teddy knows why all of them died.**_

_**Oh, and if it seems he knows too much about people like Regulas and Snape, I thought that those were things that Harry would pass on, I don't think he would let their bad names continue when they died so nobly.**_

_**R &amp; R!**_


End file.
